Atención
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix Agreste nunca pensó que Bridgette le ignorara, y por un juego, pero eso estaba bien para él. Podía vivir sin la atención de Bridgette... ¿no?


**Hola a todos! Solo tengo varias ideas en la cabeza que necesito sacar, y bueno que puedo decir, me encanta esta parejita. Como sea, saludos a todos donde quiera que estén y aplausos a Thomas Astruc creador de esta serie y por favor! Que haga algo con Félix y Bridgette! El público lo clama! Como sea, sin más que decir…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Atención.

Capítulo único.

Félix miró ese aparato del demonio de nuevo, Bridgette no paraba de estar con su celular en aquel estúpido, estúpido juego del que todos han estado obsesionados y Bridgette no era la excepción.

-¡Sí! Soy berseker nivel 72.- Allegra le mira sorprendida.

-Wow, Bridgette cuando se trata de video juegos eres de armas tomar, ¿y a cuantos has vencido?- una risa leve comienza a salir de labios de su amiga y esa risa de transforma en algo malévolo.

-He vencido a niveles superiores a los míos, he ganado hasta sus más poderosas armaduras y hasta le he ganado a Claude y a Allan más de diez veces.

-¿Y te dan algún premio por jugar como loca?

-¡Por supuesto! Los mejores diez avatares son publicados en la página de internet y terminando el mes les mandan una nueva consola de video juegos con lentes de realidad virtual, serás conocido como el mejor de los mejores si llegas a la lista de los diez.

-¿Y tienes competencia?

-Por supuesto, hay alguien, aunque no pueda jugar todo el tiempo por la cafetería, la escuela y trabajos extras en mis ratos libres doy lo mejor de mí para subir de nivel.

-Pues suerte y que seas de las mejores.- vio a su amiga seguir jugando y Félix pasó a lado de ellas, Allegra sonrió lista para hacer una pequeña travesura.- Mira Bridgette, es Félix.- el rubio sintió un escalofrío pensando que le abrazaría o le invitaría a salir pero ella no se inmutó.

-Ah, sí, hola.- Félix y Allegra le miraron como si no fuese Bridgette, ¿lo había ignorado? Ese saludo tan informal e impersonal golpeó el ego de Félix Agreste que apretó sus puños y se fue de allí molesto.

-¡Bridgette! Acabas de ignorar a Félix Agreste…- Allegra no podía creer lo que había visto y Bridgette apenas la escuchó.

-Ah, sí, que bueno.

-… ¡¿Por qué no lo grabe?!- se quejó Allegra al ver la cara que había puesto Félix porque aquello hubiese valido oro. Félix dejó la mochila en su asiento y se sentó murmurando algo, Plagg se asomó y se ríe a más no poder.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Eso fue taaaaan genial!

-Cállate.

-Oh vamos. Tú te la vives ignorándola y quejándote de que no te deja en paz, ahora ella te ignora, ¿no deberías estar feliz?- Félix gruñó a lo bajo y Plagg le miró con una sonrisa burlona.- Oh, ya entiendo.

-¿Qué?- Félix le miró de reojo.

-Nada.- se metió en la mochila y Félix la tomó y abrió el cierre para ver a Plagg que comía su queso.

-Habla gato.

-¿No es obvio? No soportas que ella te ignore, así como Ladybug lo hace cuando intentas tus patéticos coqueteos.

-Ridículo. No me interesa nada de Bridgette, es más, agradezco que al fin me deje en paz.

-Tal vez tengas razón, digo, no importa que la única chica que en verdad se preocupa por ti y te ponga real atención te ignore por un juego de video.- con cada palabra el rubio fruncía más el ceño y dejó la mochila a un lado.

-Eres desesperante.- Plagg se ríe y se queda en la mochila, cuando las clases inician Bridgette deja a un lado su teléfono y ahora se enfoca en la espalda del Agreste. Las clases avanzaron sin contratiempos, la maestra anotaba en el pizarrón algunas cosas de la lección y se voltea con sus alumnos.

-Muy bien chicos, para la próxima semana quiero un reporte de la lección de historia que vimos y los ejercicios de la página 63. Que tengan un buen día.- apenas las clases terminaron Bridgette se levantó con su celular en mano.

-¿Vas a jugar?- preguntó Allegra y Bridgette niega con la cabeza.

-No, voy a la biblioteca a adelantar la tarea, quiero descansar un poco del juego.

-Me alegro que al menos seas responsable y no dejes que un juego te domine.

-Díselo a Max, y me voy o me pedirá un combate en línea.- salió corriendo y no pudo evitar sonreír a Félix.

-Nos vemos Félix.- sabía que él nunca le contestaba pero al menos lo intentaba, se fue a la biblioteca y Félix tomó su mochila, para su mala suerte también debía ir a la biblioteca para adelantar el trabajo, para su sorpresa no era el único, había gente ese día y recordó que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, suspiró y buscó una mesa libre, no pudo creer su mala suerte cuando vio que la única mesa que quedaba tendría que compartirla con Bridgette. Suspiró a lo bajo y se sentó. Bridgette al escuchar el sonido de la silla frente a ella sonrió y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.- Félix, ¿también vienes a estudiar?

-Es lo que se hace en una biblioteca, ¿no?- rodó los ojos ante lo estúpida que le pareció la pregunta y ella rió un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Vas a adelantar la tarea?

-¿Siempre haces preguntas de lo obvio?- el mechón de Bridgette decayó.

-L-Lo siento.- Félix la miró, estaba molesto, tal vez por el hecho de que ella lo hubiese ignorado hace un rato, aunque no lo quisiera admitir su ego sí había sido lastimado por, como dijo Plagg, la única chica que de verdad le pone atención. La miró decaída, gruñó quedamente y bajó los hombros.

-Oye, ¿quieres…?- el sonido de un pitido llama la atención de ambos, Bridgette saca su celular de su mochila.

-Qué raro, estaba segura que cerré la sesión del juego.- aquel pitido era una alerta de que alguien le había mandado una solicitud de pelea, iba a ignorarlo cuando ve el nombre del usuario.- Es él…

-¿Él?- no supo por qué pero sintió una molestia en su pecho.

-El Hechicero Negro, así le llamamos en los foros, es el mejor de todos, no ha perdido ni una sola batalla y me ha derrotado en cada una que lo encuentro. Pero esta vez no será así…- conectó su avatar y quitó el volumen del juego ignorando de nuevo a Félix, éste se asomó y vio lo que era el avatar de Bridgette, una fémina de cabello azulado como ella, suelto y corto, con una armadura algo tosca con forma de dragón pero que apenas le cubría lo necesario dejando más piel expuesta como si fuese un bikini o algo así y una enorme espada tan o más grande que ella, Félix volvió a su asiento y la vio concentrada, al menos había bajado el volumen del juego sino… se propuso a ignorar a Bridgette y hacer la tarea, pero algo le molestaba, al voltear mira como Bridgette seguía con lo mismo concentrada y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, era la primera vez que veía ese gesto en ella y le gustaba... movió la cabeza al notar que no paraba de ver a Bridgette y al final se convenció que el problema era que estaba molesto porque ella jugaba mientras otros estudiaban o hacían tareas.

-Bridgette…- ella no contestó.- Bridgette, deja ese juego.

-Ajá…

-Estás en la biblioteca, te echarán si te ven jugando.

-Ajá…- aquello comenzó a originar un ligero tic en el ojo del rubio.

-Deja ese estúpido juego y hagamos la tarea.- bien, se había vuelto loco al decir aquello pero estaba tan enojado que no se fijó.

-Ajá…- otro golpe a su orgullo.

-Bridgette deja… ese… estúpido…juego.- dijo apretando los dientes.- Te dejaré hacer la tarea conmigo, y después vamos por un café.- se quiso morder la lengua cuando dijo aquello, ¿un café? Sonaba a cita y estaba seguro que eso la volvería loca, pero esperó su respuesta. Al principio no hubo respuesta hasta que ella le mira de reojo y vuelve su vista a la pantalla.

-Ajá…- aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, él le invitó a hacer la tarea juntos, a tomar un café y lo ignoró tanto o peor como Ladybug ignora a Chat Noir. Azotó ambas manos en la mesa, se levantó y le arrebató el celular de las manos furioso.- ¿Félix?

-¡CÓMO QUIERES GUSTARME SI NI SIQUIERA ME PONES ATENCIÓN! ¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!- se veía agitado y muy molesto, Bridgette le miró con grandes ojos, en poco tiempo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mechón formó un corazón, su mirada era de toda una enamorada, brillante y llena de ternura.

-Félix… ¿te gusto?- se sintió de piedra, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero aquello le salió desde lo más profundo.

-N-No…

-Pero quieres que te mire para que yo te guste, lo haré encantada.

-No, claro que no.- sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente y Bridgette al verlo sonrió más.

-Félix eres adorable, tus mejillas están rosas.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Félix!- brincó la mesa que les separaba y le abrazó tirándolo al suelo, él intentaba sacársela de encima.- Te pondré más atención, lo prometo.

-¡Eso no!- ella rió pero de repente a lado de ellos la vieja bibliotecaria los miró con el ceño fruncido, los sacó de la biblioteca y les prohibió la entrada una semana.- Maravilloso…- murmuró molesto por lo ocurrido.

-Ammm, Félix…

-¿Qué?

-Sé que debes estar molesto pero… ¿quieres venir a la cafetería de mis tíos? Digo, si quieres adelantar el trabajo conmigo, aunque si no quieres…

-Tengo ganas de un café. ¿Por qué no?

-¡¿EN SERIO?!

-Eres ruidosa… toma.- le entregó su teléfono de la forma más seca que pudo, ella sonrió y cerró la sesión del juego.

-Gracias.- obviamente perdió la partida pero no estaba para nada triste, ya habría otra ocasión en que vencería al Hechicero Negro o como su avatar se llamaba en realidad, Lord Camember de Brie, un nombre algo bobo si era un adicto a los quesos, mientras tanto en las mochilas Tikki y Plagg sonreían al ver que al fin su plan había funcionado y que Plagg seguía invicto en el juego, solo esperaba que Félix no notara por el momento la aplicación del juego en su celular y aunque Félix no lo admitiera era un gato muy celoso, posesivo y que demandaba constante atención, ya fuera de su lady y ahora de Bridgette.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, por favor nada de tomatazos, a menos que sean imágenes o almohadas con la imagen impresa de Nathaniel X3 Bueno, ajum! Dejen review a esta humilde escritora, siempre los leo y me animan mucho o me hacen reír XD. En fin, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA!**


End file.
